Double jeu le grand retour
by DemonKill
Summary: Une jeune Victoria au long cheveux brun ondulé se trouve un nouvelle ami, Grippe-sou le clown dansent! Mais est-il vraiment amicale? Victoria découvrira plein de nouvelle chose et en souffrira la plupart du temps...
1. Chapter 1

**Double Jeu le grand retour**

 **Première partie**

 _Parfois il faut savoir prendre ses décisions seul sans l'aide de ses amis ou de sa famille, et c'est cette décision que la petite fille nommé Victoria devra prendre durant toute sa vie._

 _Une petite fille ordinaire comme tous les autres comme dit certaine personne, elle a tendance a passé inaperçu parmi les autres. Mais en réalité c'est l'une des choses qu'elle a appris à faire de mieux dans ce monde cruelle._

 _Les gens ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à elle et c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait…_

Derry, 1962

« Victoria, c'est un nom que nos ancêtre ont inventé sorti du mot victoire comme ils disaient. Mais quand on me regarde, où ils voient de la victoire ? »Demanda une petite fille aux long cheveux brun couché sur un canapé vert foncé à coter d'un vielle homme l'écoutent attentivement tenant un cahier et un stylo en main.

La jeune enfant avait dans les 12 ans, elle avait des yeux bleu mélanger a du vert qui reflétait le ciel, c'est ce qu'un garçon qui l'appréciait beaucoup lui avait dit. Jamais elle n'avait oublié cette phrase coincée dans son cœur.

Victoria regardait le plafond plongé dans ses pensées, ses moments qu'elle avait passé avec ce garçon couché dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel, c'était son plus grand amour pour elle.

Le soir même Victoria devait rentrée à pied chez elle, son rendez-vous chez le psychiatre était terminer. Il était déjà 18 heures passée, et la nuit commençait à s'installer sur la ville de Derry. Petite ville mais grande histoire.

Elle passa devant une bouche d'égout et entendit quelqu'un pleurer, elle recula de quelque pas et regard dans l'égout.

Toujours debout elle se rapprocha pour mieux voir et s'accroupit mettant son visage en danger.

« Bonjour ! »Cria une personne inconnue à l'intérieur.

Victoria fit un bon en arrière et tomba sur son arrière, elle plissa les yeux et vit un visage blanc et des yeux jaune briller dans la noirceur de la nuit.

« Qu'esse que tu fais ici ?»Demanda-t-elle en se redressant à quatre pattes.

« Je suis tombé dans les égouts moi et mon cirque. Mais qu'esse qu'une jeune fille comme toi traine par ici toute seule ? »Demanda le clown penchant sa tête sur le coter.

« J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi. »Répondit-elle.

« Oh je vois ! Mais dit moi Victoria, veux-tu un ballon ? »Demanda le clown sa lèvre inférieure pendant vers l'extérieur dans son grand sourire mal sein.

« Quoi ? Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Je connais beaucoup de chose sur toi que même toi tu ignores. »Répondit-il la regardant avec insistance. Victoria fronça simplement les sourcils ne sachant pas qu'esse ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Tu as des parents Victoria ? »Demanda le clown.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup. Ils passent leurs journées à m'éviter. »Répondit la jeune fille innocente.

« Oh… Mais si tu veux tu peux jouer avec moi après l'école si tu te sens seule ! »Demanda le clown.

Victoria réfléchit quelque seconde et acquiesça. Le clown sourit un regard insistant avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après l'école Victoria rejoignit le clown devant la bouche d'égout et discuta, rigola et parla avec lui amicalement. Pour l'instant, Victoria appréciait beaucoup le clown, mais jusqu'au jour ou…

« Victoria ! »Hurla une voix grave, c'était celle de son père. Victoria descendit le plus vite possible un pincement au cœur.

« Je t'avait dit de ne pas poser mes document sur mon bureau mais sur mon étagère ! »Cria fou de rage le père de la jeune fille.

Victoria baissa la tête en signe de soumission et ne dit pas un mot. Son père souleva sa tête avec son index, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« La prochaine fois tu la sentiras passé ton erreur. »Dit-il d'une voix agacer en retirant rapidement son doigt.

La jeune fille en pleure remonta les escaliers lentement dans sa chambre fermant la porte clé. Elle se jeta dans son lit sur le ventre, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Alors elle se chanta une berceuse entre ses pleurs.

Mais soudains quelqu'un chanta avec elle, une voix aigu et masculin. Sa venait de derrière elle. Victoria se redressa immédiatement et regarda derrière elle, mais bien évidement il n'y avait personne.

Quelque heures plus tard Victoria se coucha sur son lit lisant un livre, elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser rentrer un courent d'aire. Ses rideau blanc bougeait au rythme du vent et laissa un doute à Victoria elle n'était pas sur si elle avait vu son ami le clown dehors, alors elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans la noirceur mais…

Tout à coup elle entendit son père frapper à la porte n'arrivant pas à ouvrir la porte comme Victoria avait fermé à clé.

Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte le plus vite possible, enfin ouverte le père lui demanda la clé. Victoria n'hue d'autres choix que de lui donner.

Il la prit et ferma à clé sa chambre pour être sûr qu'elle ne fermera pas elle-même à clé sa porte.

Le père de Victoria était assez strict, il travaillait dans une usine de matériel de jardin. Quand a la mère de Victoria elle fumait beaucoup et se faisait frapper par son mari. Le père de famille se croyait le plus fort de tous, mais devant son propre père il s'agenouillera sans objection.

Victoria s'assaya sur son lit en soupirant de peur son cœur battant difficilement. Elle s'allongea sur son lit le dos contre le mur et ses mains posées sur son ventre. Elle fixait la fenêtre l'esprit vide.

Elle jeta un œil à son réveille posé sur son chevet.

« 23 Heures passé… »Dit-elle soupirant de fatigue.

Elle posa les yeux a nouveaux sur la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte maintenant, elle ne l'était pas il y a quelque seconde…

Quand tout à coup un ballon rouge entra dans sa chambre suivi d'une ficelle blanche trainant à l'arrière. Victoria se redressa de don lit et regarda de plus près le ballon. Le ballon se tourna montrant une écriture.

 _I love Derry…_

« Pfff… Ce n'est qu'un ballon. »Dit-elle reprenant confiance, elle le mit de coter et se recoucha dans son lit.

Elle se mit sous sa couverture et éteignit la lumière, elle ferma les yeux attendent le sommeil l'emporter dans son subconscient.

Mais elle ne put s'endormir entendent un chuchotement près de son oriel. Elle se redressa mais ne voyant rien, Victoria chercha désespérément l'interrupteur.

Quand elle l'alluma le clown était dans sa chambre, dans le coin de sa chambre plus précisément.

« Que fait tu ici ?! »Demanda-t-elle se redressant dans son matelas.

« Je me nourrit. »Dit-il ricanant étrangement à la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu te nourrit de quoi ? »Demanda Victoria.

« De toi ! »Dit-il en faisant apparaître son visage dans la lumière, puis redisparut dans l'ombre, seule ses yeux jaune lumineux était visibles.

« D-de moi ?! »Cria Victoria rapprochant ses genoux de son visage.

« OUI ! De tes ondes négatives… et ta peur…»Dit-il changent de ton brusquement.

« Mes quoi ? »Répondit Victoria confuse.

« Dans chaque recoin de cette pièces il y a des milliards d'ondes négatives que tu crées, et c'est pour moi un repas nourrissant.

« Mais comment tu… ? »Mais le clown l'interrompit.

« Tu comprendras après que je t'aurais amené flotter avec moi ! »Dit-il.

« Flotter ? Mais où ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu verras ! Tu n'as cas me suivre dans les égouts ! »Dit-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre et en sortant.

Victoria se leva de son lit et le suivi jusque dans les égouts, il l'amena dans sa ''maison'', il y avait une tour de jouet cassé qui attira le regard de Victoria.

« Dit moi Victoria, de quoi as-tu peur ? »Demanda le clown marchant autour de la jeune fille les bras croisé dans son dos.

« De quoi j'ai peur ? Je ne c'est pas vraiment… »Dit-elle essayent de cacher sa vrai peur.

« Esse que se sera ça ? »Demanda-t-il en se transformant en garçon qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Tu as les yeux bleu comme le ciel ! »Dit-il toujours tournant autour d'elle.

Victoria fit un signe de tête négatif neyant pas peur de lui.

« Ou alors… »

Le clown s'arrêta en face de Victoria et pris l'apparence de son père un regard agressif. Victoria recula de quelque pat bougeant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non ! Arrête ! Pourquoi tu cherches à me faire peur ?! »Demanda Victoria apeuré.

« Ou plutôt de ça ?! »Cria le clown s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle.

Il se transforma en une créature ténébreuse et la pris part la gorge son visage toujours apparent.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion pourtant ? »Dit le clown en reprenant sa forme un grand sourire se lisant sur ses lèvres.

Il la lâcha soudainement à quelque centimètre du sol.

« Oups ?! »Dit-il mettant une main ganté devants sa bouche.

Victoria tomba au sol et recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de se prendre de la salive du clown quand il parlait.

« As-tu peur Victoria ? »Dit il rapprochant son visage de plus en plus prêt du sien.

« Arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! »Dit la jeune fille apeuré en pleure.

« Oh ! Je te fais peur ?! »Dit-il sur un ton provocateur.

Victoria ouvrit légèrement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un bâton de m'étale a coter d'elle. Sa seule chance est de lui faire mal pour tenter de s'évader en le frappant puis en sortant par la porte qui était ouverte.

Elle rapprocha sa main discrètement de la barre de métal, il n'y avait plus que quelque centimètre entre la barre et ses doigts.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite ! Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez une faute n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires merci !

Je vais un peu ralentir sur cette fic car on m'a lancé un défis que je vais commencer, alors ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite dans les prochains temps.

Bonne lecture !^^

Double Jeu le grand retour

Deuxième parties

Avez-vous peur de la mort? C'est bien la question que se pose Victoria en ce moment précis. Le clown la menaçant a quelque centimètre d'elle ca gueule grande ouverte, votre seule chance est d'attraper un bâton de métal pour peut-être réussir à l'assommer. Que feriez-vous à sa place ?

Victoria toucha à peine le morceau de métal, mais le clown n'était pas aussi stupide, il regarda sa main du coin de son œil et ne fit un bruit.

« Tu flottera aussi… »Chuchota-t-il a son oreille.

Victoria s'arrêta de bouger et tourna la tête vers lui, elle s'effraya en ne voyant plus que trois boules lumineuse au fond de la gorge de Grippe-sou, sa bouche était complétement ouverte maintenant.

Elle ressenti une colère incontrôlable et donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Ca, il laissa un rugissement de colère sortir dans le font sa gorge et se mit à genoux et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre tordu dans la douleur.

« Je croyais qu'on était ami ! »Cria Victoria en lui redonnent un coup de pied mais cette fois si dans le visage le faisant tomber sur le coter. Tordu de douleur, le clown se redressa énerver plus que jamais.

Victoria se leva le bâton en main prête à le frapper. Elle fixa le visage du clown qui lui se relevait petit à petit, une fois droit il fit apparaitre soudainement un sourire exagéré ses dents pointu débordant sur ses lèvres rubis.

« Tu ne me fait pas peur ! »Dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Le clown rit puis la regarda un visage innocent en faisant une moue exagérer.

« Vraiment ? Mais tu n'as pas peur, tu es effrayer ! »Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Victoria sera ses dents puis frappa le bout de son bâton sur le sol son autre poing poser sur sa hanche.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais tu ne le trouvera pas chez moi. »Dit-elle.

« Mais je ne cherche rien puisque tu me l'apporte ! »Dit-il avant de lui sauter comme un animal affamé, il lui mordit l'épaule et lui arracha un morceau de chaire.

Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse pour lui faire peur, pour que la chaire soit plus tendre...

Il voulait simplement se gorger de sa peur et de se régaler de sa chaire.

Victoria hurla dans la douleur et dans un sanglot de larme, tout était comme au ralenti, les dents s'enfoncent de plus en plus profondément dans la chaire cassent en deux les os sur leur passage.

Il la lâcha enfin laissant le corps immobile de Victoria, elle n'ausait plus bouger terrifier. Se disent que si elle ne bougeait plus il ne la verra pas mais malheureusement elle avait tort à ce sujet, il se mit à genou et planta à nouveau ses dents dans son autre bras tirant de toute ses force pour le lui décrocher.

Mais quand il entendit les os craquer il senti qu'il n'était pas seul, il lâcha sa prise et se leva regardant autour de lui, il n'aperçut rien mais cette odeur il la connaissait bien, bien trop pour ne pas la reconnaitre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Victoria ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, il faisait froid mais il y avait un vent chaud qui touchait ses doigts. Elle analysa la pièce et vit que c'était ça chambre, elle était rentrée hier soir après son attaque ?

Elle regarda ses doigts ou elle sentait du chaud, plissant les yeux, elle comprit que c'était du sang.

Elle se redressa de son lit et posa ses pieds au sol, pour se relever, mais ses pieds pataugeait dans du sang. Elle regarda le sol puis renifla, elle sentait comme une odeur de pourrit. Elle regarda son épaule et ne senti aucune douleur, étrangement elle n'avait plus rien.

Victoria se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la porte, elle leva la main pour tourner la poigner mais très vite elle fut interrompu par un grognement qui venait de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna mais bien sûr il n'y avait personne, elle se retourna face à la porte la main toujours en lévitation et sursauta en voyant que la porte était déjà ouverte.

Elle entendait le son de la télé dans le salon, une chanson pour les enfants qui résonnait jusqu'à l'étage. Victoria descendit les marches laissant sa main glisser le long de la rampe en vieux bois usé.

Victoria vit enfin la scène, ses parents regardait la télé dans la pièce sombre, seule la lumière de la télévision les éclairait.

Elle sentait comme une atmosphère pesante. Elle était a quelque marche du sol, mais pouvait voir ce qu'ils regardaient. C'était une Sainte entouré d'enfants bien trop éduqué. Elle parlait de chose un peu étrange, du genre à couper l'appétit…

« Il faut manger beaucoup pour bien hiberner pendant 27 ans, c'est le cas pour tous les clowns ! Il mange plein de petits enfants apeuré pour après bien dormir ! »Dit-elle aux enfants à ses coter avec ce même sourire flippant.

Victoria fronça les sourcils puis descendit la dernière marche, à se même moment le signale de la télé se coupa, et plus qu'un écran rayer de noir et blanc en grésillent dans les oreilles dans un sifflement.

La jeune enfant senti son cœur se serer et l'atmosphère devint étouffante, elle s'aprocha du canapé pour y voir les corps de ses parents.

Dormaient-ils ?

Victoria se mit bien en face d'eux et les regarda, après quelque secondes la télévision se ralluma avec cette chanson morbide.

Kill! Kill! You have Kill your parents! You have killed! Kill!

Victoria se retourna face à ses parents et ce n'était plus comme avant, les deux parents avaient la gorge ouverte et il y avait du sang partout. Quant à Victoria elle tenait désormais en main un couteau et était tacher de sang sur tous ses habilles.

Stay calm ! I'm fine !

Elle lâcha immédiatement le couteau qui tomba bruyamment au sol, Victoria leva une main à son visage et se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas crier d'horreur en les voyant.

Continua la télévision derrière Victoria qui ne savait même plus comment réagir, est-ce que tout cela était vrai ?

Victoria se dirigea vers la télécommande qui était posé sur la jambe de sa mère la main encore posé, elle la prit et se dépêcha d'éteindre la télé dans la panique.

Mais elle se retrouva vite dans un noir totale, seul le bruit de sa respiration et de ses reniflements de pleur.

Dans le noir, Victoria essaya de s'orienter vers l'interrupteur. Elle se cogna au canapé puis à la table basse. Enfin elle arriva à l'interrupteur.

Elle appuya dessus et la lumière vint. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses parents étaient encore égorger sur le canapé. Ses habilles était complètement imbibé de leurs sang, Victoria regarda ses habille en soupirant dans l'angoisse. Avait-elle vraiment fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas son genre de faire du mal à ses parents. Victoria se tourna face au canapé qui lui au contraire était dos à elle. Soudain la lumière s'éteignit au moment où la télé s'alluma rayé de noir et de blanc en grésillent à nouveau.

Victoria laissa un petit cri étouffé au phénomène. Elle fit un pas en avant et le signale de la télé repris.

La chanson c'était comme mis sur pause elle continuait d'émettre en boucle dans sa tête.

He will get you and this time if you can't escape him!

Mais l'ambiance de la musique n'était plus la même, les enfants hurlait et pleurais. Tous à coup un frisson dévora tous le corps de Victoria quand la télé se coupa et se ralluma à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière.

Jusqu'au moment ou elle toucha le mur avec son dos la télé s'éteignit complètement ainsi que la lumière.

Victoria se laissa glisser le long du mur et mis une main sur sa bouche en gémissant de pleure et en priant pour que tous s'arrête.

…

La télé se ralluma et laissa la chanson se terminer.

Now, it's too late, he just got you.

Se finit la chanson en douceur dans de belle notes, puis, la télé perdis le signale laissant des grésillements et des taches noire et blanche active.

Elle s'alluma puis s'éteignit, ainsi de suite jusqu'à laisser apparaitre une forme en face de la jeune fille.

Mais au dernier mouvement l'ombre prit forme, Grippe-sou était en face d'elle son sourire exagérer et son œil gauche dérivent.

Il fit un bon en avant vers elle en laissant un cri bestial de sa gorge et pris le poignet de la jeune fille.

Victoria cria de peur en voyant la gueule di clown se transformer en machoire de requin. Elle l'avait déjà vue une fois, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de la revoire une deuxième fois ?!

Tous à coup la lumière s'alluma et le clown disparut soudainement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à crier comme une folle ?! Tu n'est pas toute seule ici ! »Cria sa mère en robe de chambre rose a froufrou.

Victoria leva les yeux vers sa mère qui était dans les escaliers le regardant sévèrement.

« Mais le clow-le-le clown ?! »Dit-elle en déguillant de peur.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ?! Monte immédiatement te coucher, et éteint moi cette télé ! »Dit-elle avant de remonter les escaliers.

Victoria regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus tachée de sang, et ses parents n'étaient plus sur le canapé.

La seule chose était cette chaine de nouveau, celle de la Sainte entourer d'enfant à discuter de marionnettes.

Victoria se leva et se dépêcha d'éteindre la télé, elle courut jusqu'aux marches des escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là, Victoria ne dormit pas une seconde, trop de mauvais souvenir en tête.

Comment je peux savoir si ce que je vois est vrai au faut ? Se dit Victoria les yeux collée au plafond.

Elle se tourna dans son lit en cherchant une position confortable, mais rien à faire.

Et comment je vais s'avoir si c'est lui ou une autres personne qui me parle ?

Elle se tourna à nouveau dans son lit complètement à gauche ou avoir le visage face à sa porte de chambre.

Victoria fixa la porte sens vraiment voir sa porte, beaucoup trop plongé dans ses pensée. Elle cligna des yeux puis se retourna face au plafond pour se reposer une question sur ce clown qui veut sa mort…ou son âme ?

Victoria souffla fort par le nez et au même moment la porte de sa chambre grinça, Victoria tourna la tête vers elle et s'aperçut que maintenant elle était grande ouverte laissant une faible vue du couloir noir.

Victoria se redressa sur un coude et regarda sa porte son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Soudaine elle entendit des pas lourd venir depuis le couloir.

Victoria pris sa couverture dans une main en fixant sens cligner des yeux une seule fois le couloir pour le moment vide, quand elle entendit que les pats était vraiment très proche elle tira sa couverture au-dessus d'elle et respira bruyamment dans la panique.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte et les chaussures grinçaient assez fort pour l'entendre. Victoria ferma fortement les yeux et mis sa main devant sa bouche.

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous vois ! »Chuchota une voix masculine.

Puis la porte se ferma silencieusement. Victoria arrêta de respirer un instant pour écouter ce qui se disait. Mais les personnes parlaient bien trop bas pour qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Elle enleva sa couverture et regarda l'interstice sous la porte, mais il faisait trop noir. Soudain la lumière s'alluma et le père de Victoria se mit à parler fort.

« Et vous ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisait ici ?! »Cria-t-il.

Soudain le bruit d'un coteau résonna dans le couloir et Victoria pouvait voir les chaussures courir dans une autre direction.

Le père de Victoria se mis à crier et le bruit de liquide sur le parquet entra dans les oreilles de la jeune fille.

Puis la mère de Victoria entra en scène, elle cria de panique et se mis à pleurer.

Victoria se décida de sortir de sa chambre alors et ouvrit grand la porte, mais à se même moment la mère de Victoria tenait un fusil et tira sur l'intrus.

La cartouche transperça l'homme comme une feuille de papier et du sang gicla sur l'enfant. Victoria fit un sursaut et ne bougea plus d'un poil.

Sa mère regarda le corps de l'homme tomber au sol, il avait un couteau en main qu'il lacha au sol.

La mère de Victoria s'accroupit devant le corps de son mari qui c'était fait égorger par l'homme. Victoria regarda le couteau et profita que sa mère ait le dos tourné pour le prendre et le cacher derrière son dos.

La police enquêta sur la scène de crime et releva chaque indice et chaque parcelle de la maison. Sauf le couteau que Victoria avait caché dans le fond du jardin. Elle avait remis un autre couteau à la place dans la main du voleur.

Les policiers repartit et laissa les deux femmes seule. Victoria et sa mère, Odette, mangeait tranquillement dans la cuisine avec un silence de mort.

Odette faisait grincer sa fourchette dans son assiette la dépression la prenant. Victoria la regarda puis soupira à nouveau par le nez.

Elle se leva et rangea son assiette ne voulant pas prononcé un mot, elle mit son assiette dans le lavabo puis monta à l'étage.

A ce moment, Odette, posa brutalement sa fourchette et mis sa tête dans ses mains en pleurant a son sort.

Victoria s'asseya en tailleur sur son lit et réfléchissa un long moment. Que pouvait-elle pensé de ce qui venait de se passé ?

Avait-il un rapport avec le clown ?


End file.
